Help:Editing
Total Drama Danger Zone King Of The Island There will be 80 new contestants in this part 2 of season 6 to win C$1,000,000 who will be the first place contestant to last on this huge, decorated, dangerous island that they ever made it mostly much more dangerous than the other islands that looks like an amusement parked game show will be the winner. Team Names *Screaming Gators *Killer Sharks Meet The Contestants *Chi-Chi, known and labeled as (The Round Overweighted Asian One): Killer Sharks. 1 Female. Chi-Chi is the fattest girl in China who is kind hearted and sometimes really cultural in her time in China and sometimes with a Chinese accent, sometimes always sensitive and emotionally when someone being harsh and insulting when it comes to this competition, and with her big gluttonous fat body strength, her agility with martial arts of kung fu, with her huge appetite can be useful for these competitions, and she has a relationship with Ray, Morreski, Jake, Zhao Lee, and Jerry. *Ray, known and labeled as (The Spastic Dude): Killer Sharks. 2 Male. Ray is sometimes a loopy guy can be useful for his clumsiness, dimwitted, and lame ideas that can be capable for these competitions, always knows when sometimes that it's not cool when something is like losing and almost getting hurt him, he always needed some space away from Rico because he likes boys and that's why he doesn't want to be in the competition with only him and he doesn't want to drink his homemade drink that he makes because it's for boys who likes boys, and he has a relationship with Chi-Chi. *Minou, known and labeled as (Ms. Perfect Model): Killer Sharks. 3 Female. Minou is a heartless fashion hair model that can trust or be friends with nobody, sometimes she hates to be stalked by anyone while when wasn't expecting anything and always keep on her diet sometimes, she despises Jake every time when he gets in her way by being attractive to her, and taking pictures around her, and she can be really insulting and really mean when someone say about something's what she knows is stupid. *Dr.D, known and labeled as (Docter Impersonating Gangster Rapper Wannabe): Killer Sharks. 4 Male. Dr.D is no ordinary docter but gangster, a rapper with a rhythm, and a short temper when it comes to messing with his mojo sometimes he always has a knife for something useful, and he can run really fast when takes off his chain which it is really heavy, his rapping and speed can be use for these competitions, he has a relationship with Chi-Chi, and Minou. *Morreski, known and labeled as (The Big Loopy Russian Giant): Killer Sharks. 5 Male. Morreski is a Russian who loves to drink guava juice soda which makes him loopy and dizzy sometimes when it comes to drinking too much soda and always talk in a Russian accent, he sometimes get so very wise too fool the other contestants when someone cheating,he is sometimes forgetful and dumb, he is a little short tempered when someone messes with his guava juice sodas, destroy his belongings or making fun of his relatives, with his huge strength, juggling, and his ability to balance with a unicycle can be acceptable with these competitions, he has a relationship with Chi-Chi, and Minou. *Rico, known and labeled as (The Latino Swish): Killer Sharks. 6 Male. Rico is a girlish Latin guy who loves fashion, coffee, and mostly boys especially Morreski and talks in a Latino accent, he always loves to be a fashion designer and model for these competitions, he is always offended by Ray even though he thinks Rico is a boy lover Rico still doesn't care how he likes boys because he was born that way, he is caffeine addict when he wants coffee, and he has relationship with other boys. *Jake, known and labeled as (The Scheming Tub Of Lard): Killer Sharks. 7 Male. Jake is actually a Canadian with a bad leadership he is such a jerk, a liar, a schemer, a cheater, and a selfish person who always want to win, he is not that much of a genius when he almost got away with it, he can be sarcastic, he can be whitty, and sometimes he can be friends with the guys to go against the other competitors till he get his chance, and he has a relationship to all some other girls, especially Minou. *Roxie, known and labeled as (The Downer): Killer Sharks. 8 Female. Roxie is depressed Punk-star to play a guitar, she is actually kind of a little much help if she wasn't so depressed and mean like Minou, and she has a relationship to some other guys. *Jerry, known and labeled as (The Unstoppable Everyday Phratboy): Killer Sharks. 9 Male. Jerry is ordinary Chinese phratboy but also the most famous and popular phrat guy who is the coolest phratwho is a bigger celebrity, a movie star, a hyperactive who is ready for every challenge, every food to eat, and also any abusements that he ban take, and also a dreamy hunk to every girls that he flurts with every girls he sees and falls in love with them none like Rodney at the next season he Jerry helps Rodney with his problem about telling the truth of how he's in love with Jasmin, Scarlett, and Amy or he can tell to the 3 of them about Rodney having crushes about the girls that touched him and look at him in the eye, Jerry is an expert advisor and also the smartest one in the world and knows about common sense, he's better with beat boxing and sound effects than Beardo but make a better team, Jerry is an independent competitor who loves this show and he is a Chinese American who is good at everything, he really likes to take lots of pain from the challenges, he's good at fighting, learning, exercise, and hardest, painfullest, dangerous, disgusting challenges that really gets fun for him that nothing can hold him back, except he can't overcome his fear of dinosaurs like Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus, from that phobia challenge but still he is not afraid of anything, he has the same body and face like Cody, but the black hair and different dress colors, he is usually muscular chest, legs, and muscles he is very strong than the other competitors, he has multiple personality disorder like Mike, he has the hugest appetite than Owen that Jerry can anything and especially Chefs cooking no matter what he gives him he will eat it even that much food he ate he shrinks back to his normal self, also the funniest silliest guy than Owen, also the farting problems than Owen, also really loves to party than Geoff, also the better hero than Mr Mysterious, sometimes he messes up somethings and sometimes he fixes everything fast, and Jerry is the most charming and dreamy guy like Justin, and Alejandro, Jerry has relationship and attractiveness to every female contestants and also Jerry wouldn't mind because he always love girls no matter how fat or freaky as long as they're beautiful to him he can't resist any girls charm especially Kitty who is Jerry's girlfriend who is Kitty's boyfriend and now at the next season Sierra will be Jerry's biggest fan and also a crazy freak for Jerry that he doesn't if she's a weirdo cause she's actually beautiful to him too and also helping Cody getting her off his back because he's friends with him ever since, and Jerry always wanted a freaky super fan, Jerry is also too random, he's sometimes sensitive, he does the most random things that inhumanly impossible to do, hidden like a ninja, acts impossibly ridiculous, breaking laws of physics, popping out of nowhere, breaking the fourth wall just like Kitty, Jerry is a very independent of every subject of the school like english, biography, geology, ballet, cooking, acting, singing, boxing, wrestling, martial arts, dancing, and best at every each club he joins, He and Kitty sometimes make out too often sometimes then Geoff and Bridgette sometimes. Jerry was actually the oldest at age 17 to 18 at the next season, Jerry always breaks through random songs like Kitty, sometimes he mutters in Chinese, Japanese, Thai, or Korean, sometimes he takes his shirt off to attract all female competitors because they love his muscles and his 6 pack, Jerry never brings his multiple personality when he needs too, He and Kitty make a great teamwork to win for they're team. *Kitty, known and labeled as (The Cutest Sweetest Littlest Airhead): Killer Sharks. 10 Female. Kitty is a random, party planning, party animal, Japanese cheerleader girl, Kitty is Jerry's girlfriend who is the funniest girl who in Japan who is the cutest and youngest contestant in the total drama series, she's age only 14 to be announce to be young and old enough to participate in the show her personality is talkative, random, and she's hyperactive, she can be the annoying competitor to the team when it comes to her random talkative self except for Jerry beacause she and Jerry are lovers, and sometimes mutters in Japanese, Chinese, Korean, or Thai just like Jerry, she always says "okie dokie lokie" when she agrees and understand or sometimes in emotional ways like happy, depressed, or anger, and her appearance is like her legs and arms are straight like Cameron's, she's shorter than Cameron, she has a small torso, she wears pink low tops with no socks, she wears a blue shirt with a skirt, she's has short brown-black hair, she wears a pink headband, and her cute face is like the character Emilia from Yellow Woodpecker Farm, She and Jerry make out too often then Bridgette and Geoff sometimes, Kitty always breaks through random songs same as Jerry, and she is a martial artist and a karate black belt that she's good at Kung Fu, and important thing by kicking and usually sometimes in the nuts and especially Jerry only in accidentally, unnoticeable, and unconsciously by accident like how Owen gets kicked in the nuts by Izzy, and Sometimes she is a heavy sleeper probably in limbo that she can sleep without snoring with her body limping and sometimes drooling, Kitty's sleepy body sometimes being dragged but Kitty will always taking care of by Jerry, She's probably having a wet dream, a beauty sleep, and a cutie sleep, Sometimes they control her like a puppet sometimes when she sleeps, sometimes when she pass out or faints on the ground she's always falls asleep snoring soundly, She always falls asleep when she and Jerry are done kissing each other, She and Jerry make a great teamwork to win this competition. *Kenny, known and labeled as (The Dorkiest Nerd): Killer Sharks. 11 Male. *Penny, known and labeled as (The Cute Sweet Freaky Uber Fan And Wannabe): Killer Sharks. 12 Female. *Kevin, known and labeled as (The Bully Bulked Up Jock): Screaming Gators. 1 Male. *Tanji, known and labeled as (The Smartest Indian): Screaming Gators. 2 Male. *John, known and labeled as (The Prom King): Screaming Gators. 3 Male. *Rebecca, known and labeled as (The Prom Queen): Screaming Gators. 4 Female. *Jenny, known and labeled as (The Obnoxious Flirt): Screaming Gators. 5 Female. *Allen, known and labeled as (The Ladies Man): Screaming Gators. 6 Male. *Berry, known and labeled as (The Psychopathic Boy Obsessed Boy): Screaming Gators. 7 Female. *Brandon, known and labeled as (The Evilest Devil): Screaming Gators. 8 Male. *Slick, known and labeled as (The Popular Jock): Killer Sharks. 13 Male. *Slim, known and labeled as (The Uber Popular Jock): Killer Sharks. 14 Male. *Elivs, known and labeled as (The Twin): Killer Sharks. 15 Male. *Alvin, known and labeled as (The Uber Twin): Killer Sharks. 16 Male. *Jose, known and labeled as (The Uber Arch Villain): Killer Sharks. 17 Male. *Beatrice, known and labeled as (The Brilliant Minded Overachiever): Screaming Gators. 9 Female. *Mia, known and labeled as (The Awkwardly Shy Girl): Screaming Gators. 10 Female. *Sandy, known and labeled as (The Country Cow Girl): Screaming Gators. 11 Female. *Sally, known and labeled as (The Glitz Girl): Killer Sharks. 18 Female. *Sammy, known and labeled as (The Tomboyish Daredevil Girl): Killer Sharks. 19 Female. *Ivan, known and labeled as (The Diabolical Nerdy Genius): Screaming Gators. 12 Male. *Polly, known and labeled as (The Immature Child): Screaming Gators. 13 Female. *Mr. Mysterious, known and labeled as (The Super Hero Wannabe): Killer Sharks. 20 Male. *Riley, known and labeled as (The Music Addicted Maniac): Screaming Gators. 14 Female. *Hannah, known and labeled as (The Clean Freak): Screaming Gators. 15 Female. *William, known and labeled as (The Miserable Sociopathic British Butler): Screaming Gators. 16 Male. *Tom, known and labeled as (The Rule Breaker): Killer Sharks. 21 Male. *Crystal, known and labeled as (The Mean Daddy's Spoiled Dumb Little Princess Girl): Screaming Gators. 17 Female. *Victor, known and labeled as (The Competitve Failing Loser Who Fails At Everything But Keeps Trying): Killer Sharks. 22 Male. *Devon, known and labeled as (The Loopy Hippie): Killer Sharks. 18 Male. *Cat, known and labeled as (The Boy Obsessed Flirting Freak): Killer Sharks. 23 Female. *Bradley, known and labeled as (The Paranormal Obsessed Geek): Screaming Gators. 19 Male. *Dylan, known and labeled as (The Uber Boy Scout): Killer Sharks. 24 Male. *Chef Arthur, known and labeled as (The Chef Who Loves To Cook): Killer Sharks. 25 Male. *Hunter, known and labeled as (The Cocky Boyscout): Killer Sharks. 26 Male. *Scar, known and labeled as (The Big And Mean Biker): Killer Sharks. 27 Male. *Miles, known and labeled as (The Chillaxed Skater Dude): Killer Sharks. 28 Male. *Hill, known and labeled as (The Energetic Hillbilly): Screaming Gators. 20 Male. *Big Ed, known and labeled as (The Big And Smelly Airhead): Screaming Gators. 21 Male. *Zhao Lee, known and labeled as (The Kung Fu Martial Artist): Killer Sharks. 29 *Sebastian, known and labeled as (The Analytical Pest): Screaming Gators. 22 Male. *Marcus, known and labeled as (The Annoying Nephew Of Chris McLean): Killer Sharks. 30 Male. *Ralph, known and labeled as (The Obnoxious Prankster): Killer Sharks. 31 Male. *Logan, known and labeled as (The Aggressive Girly Guy): Screaming Gators. 23 Male. *Candy, known and labeled as (The Sugar Addict): Screaming Gators. 24 Female. *Skyler, known and labeled as (The Uber Rebel): Screaming Gators. 25 Male. *Dixie, known and labeled as (The Hippie): Killer Sharks. 32 Female. *Bernice, known and labeled as (The Uber Clean Freak): Screaming Gators. 26 Female. *Summer, known and labeled as (The Musical Musician): Screaming Gators. 27 Female. *Fran, known and labeled as (The Cry Baby): Screaming Gators. 28 Female. *Lola, known and labeled as (The Happy Hispanic Hulk): Screaming Gators. 29 Female. *Val, known and labeled as (The Uber Paranormal Obsessed Geek): Screaming Gators. 30 Male. *Taylor, known and labeled as (The Loopy Ventriloquist): Killer Sharks. 33 Female. *Grace, known and labeled as (The Cripple With Heart): Killer Sharks. 34 Female. *Nina, known and labeled as (The Critical Critic): Screaming Gators. 31 Female. *Clyde, known and labeled as (The Money Hungry Reality Show Aggro-Competitor): Screaming Gators. 32 Male. *Dwayne, known and labeled as (The Obnoxious Rapper): Screaming Gators. 33 Male. *Elliott, known and labeled as (The Ugly Bag Head): Killer Sharks. 35 Male. *Spike, known and labeled as (The Big Bad Bullying Biker): Killer Sharks. 36 Male. *Desiree, known and labeled as (The Mad Scientist): Screaming Gators. 34 Female. *Ivy, known and labeled as (The Rebel Who Hates Rules): Killer Sharks. 37 Male. *London, known and labeled as (The Freaky Fanatic Fashion Creep): Screaming Gators. 35 Female. *Olive, known and labeled as (Little Miss Superstar): Killer Sharks. 38 Female. *Rufus, known and labeled as (The Magical Magician): Killer Sharks. 39 Male. *Blade, known and labeled as (The Lazy Jail Breaker): Screaming Gators. 38 Male. *Gus, known and labeled as (The Weakest Dweeb): Screaming Gators. 39 Male. *Frankie, known and labeled as (The Talented Lefty): Screaming Gators. 40 Female. *Brady, known and labeled as (The Uber T.V Host): Killer Sharks. 40 Male. Screaming Gators Killer Sharks .